adventers and frends
by foxboy56
Summary: this is a story of frends romance young love twists turens two avatars and a secret caricter enjoy yours foxboy56
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a freaky sweet 16

_Knock_ come in livy shouted how's our sweet 16 livys dad said with a smile did you enjoy your party her mom asked with a smile yaeh it was great livy said she had had a great day true it wasn't like the party's that she had seen on my sweet 16 and she didn't get a car but it was great none the less all her family and friends had gone to the local amusement park and ate dinner at her favorite family restraint market fresh and she had got a ton of asome presents she got a bunch of cloths and some books abunch of gift cards and 1 american girl doll to add to her collection but secretly her favorite presents where the avatar the last airbender dvds livy is obsessed with the sires and dvrs all the shows so her parents got them for her not just so she could find her fav episodes but so they could clean out the dvr great glad you did honey her mother said with a kiss to her daughters head were going to go to bed dear her father said then kissed her head ok good night livy said then her parents said good night happy birth day we love you sweaty love you guys to and with that her parents closed the door and live was all alone livy sighed she was grateful for everything she had gotten and she really did have a great day but she couldn't help felling a lil sad tomorrow everything would be back to normal she would go to school be harassed by Karla hang out with her friend shadow go home do homework eat dinner and go to bed and the next day would be the same and the next and the next and so on and so forth she just wished she could have something exciting happen in her life like the avatar characters at least then she could learn firebending an fix kara for good the her and her friend shadow could go on an adventures all the time but that couldn't happen and then she ternd her eyes to the TV at least she had her dvds she had the dvd in and was on the cave of two lovers was on she didn't really like that episode much for the simple fact that anng and katara kissed she didn't like them as a couple she thought that tang and zutara make much better couples especially zutara then she decided to go to sleep she rolled over and looked out the window as a shooting star fell and wished as she fell asleep I wish something exciting would happen in my life like the avatar gang she wished as she fell asleep around midnight livy was awoken by a male voice livy the voice said livy sat straight up in bed and looked around nothing there must have been dreaming livy thought livy the voice said aging ok decently herd the voice that time livy opened the bedroom door and looked down the hall nothing there ok let me get some water and calm down but when she took a step out the door she was horrified to find that there was no floor and she started to fall ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh livy screamed tumbling through the air tumbling tumbling desdretly trying to find something to grab on to but there was nothing to grab I'm going to die livy though goodbye mom goodbye dad goodbye shadow goodbye world livy thought as she let out another scream finally she hit the ground but instead of being hard it was soft like a…a cloud how is this possible I fell down not up and where in the hek am I you are in the spirit world young child said the voice from earlier only this time and this time it was much closer and…familiar livy ternd around and saw a tall old man standing there in flowing crimson robes with Wight hair a long Wight bred and fire symbol on his head livys eyes widened for she recognized him ? Roku


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 AM I BEING PUNKED

Yes child it is me roku replied. All right what the heck is going on? Livy demanded officially creepedout one minute im in my bed asleep and this next this male voice calling my name and the next im falling to my death only to land on a cloud with one of the characters from my favorite TV shows telling me im in the spirit world! Before she could go on the two had a visitor. Sorry im late roku momo and appa got into a fight over food so I had to…he stopped shout when he noticed the older girl. Hi im anng who are you? Anng asked. He is here too. Livy said completely ignoring anngs question. Did someone put u up to this? Am I being punked? Im being punked aren't I? Ok all of yall can come out now. Where are the camera guys? What is she talking about anng whispered to roku? I have no idea the old man replied. All RIGHT will someone please tell me what is going on? Livy demanded on the verge of a mental breakdown. Yes child but first you have to calm yourself take deep breaths anng said trying to help. Livy did as she was told and calmed herself as much as she could. Ok both of you take a seat both anng and Livy took a seat on the cloud and listened to roku tell the story. About how Livy knew all about anngs world and anngs adventures friends ozies defeat everything. Wait hold on how could Livy know everything about me and not know I don't know anything about her. Anng said. She will tell you later. Right now I have to tell yall something that is alil wird but true you two are brother and sister and Livy you are the avatar like anng. Livy just looked at roku and said am I being punked

Ok folks next chapter how is that possebel oh and there is a surprise about shadow that will make livy faint


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 HOW IS THAT POSSEBLE

Alright now im confused. Anng said. You call me here and this girl I don't even know that knows everything about me is not only my sister but the avatar! How is that possible yeah im with him how is that possible you guys no offense arnt even sopsed to exist! ah but we do exist just livy just as you thought see along time ago when you where a young child. Let me explain. When you were born livy you were born you where actually born in the avatar world. When you were about two years old there was a fire nation raid on your air temple. The air nomads hid you in a portal that could only be opened by airbending. The portal transported you to your world where you were born of your mother about two years after that anng was born. But wouldn't the portal just have transported me to my world the age I was and if im the avatar why can't I bend? Livy asked. All I know is that there was some kind of rip in the space time continuum and that was why the portal closed and you were "reborn". The man in red said. And you can bend. Say what? Livy accused. You are 16 rights? Roku asked. Livy nodded. The reason that you could not bend before is because in our world those who can bend show signs that the can bend at a very young age but since you were born in the real world your bending was delayed. Now that your 16 you be able to bend. Try bending this cloud. Eh might as well. Livy said. This night has already ben wired enough as it is so livy got in to a waterbending stance that she had seen katara do and concentrated and at first nothing happened but after a few seconds a small stream of water rose up out of the cloud anng and her both gasped and livy lost her contentrason and the water fell back into the cloud. hahaha told you livy. Roku lafed live was to shocked say or do anything she just stared at her hands OH… MY….. GOSH… this is asome! She exclaimed im a bender. Livy was jumping around grabbed aang and danced. Roku lafed at the girls excitement but then got a serious look on his face yes but we have serious business to attend to there is a great danger that could destroy three world your world our world and my world a familiar voice said. All three turned to see who it was and it was shadow. Ah shadow nice to see you again. Roku said with a smile. Hey roku nice to meet you to. Umm why is livy here wight no way is she the one you told me about. Yes shadow she is the avatar. Roku said. Ok then hey livy. Ok hold the phone what are you doing here shadow? Livy asked. Umm im going to let roku explain the rest and I'll tell you in a min k. ok. Now that shadow is here we can start again ok now azula has escaped from prison and is teaming up with seshsomaru the leader of the evil kitsune clan to take over all three worlds. Roku said. Ok whut the third world. Aang asked confused. It is my world the kitsune world. Shadow said. Ok shadow what is going on you mean that you really are a kitsune? Livy asked. Yes livy I am I told you that the first time we met. Yeah but you look like a normal human not a kitsune. Livy said. Confused and scared. Oh yeah I need to transform hold on(light flows out of shadow and he transforms into a silver shadow kitsune) there that is better. Ok what is a kitsune. Aang asked. Oh sorry and im a fox demon. Now livy belve me. Yes I do. Livy said. Ok livy aang will teach you airbending katara water toph earth zoko fire and mai will teach you to throw daggers and tylee will teach you presser points ok by livy they all said. And then livy was transported back to her bed and woke up in her bed and all she could say was. Was that a dream?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 THE ADVENTER DEGENS WITH MEETING THE GANG

… next thing I'm back in my room. Livy said as she continued telling shadow about her dream the next day at school boy liv shadow said closing his locker that's some dream I know right. Livy said. I know you think ill sound crazy telling you this but I can't shake the feeling that it wasn't a dream that it really happened your right you are crazy shadow said laughing his head off live just smacked him upside the head OW! Shadow said any way he said now rubbing the sore part on his now stinging head giving her the death stare we should put this up on fan fiction yeah we could go to my house after school just then the two had company … well well well who do we have here if it isn't the avatard and kitstupid karla said say karla is that a new noes shadow asked why yes it is my daddy got it for me for a b-day present she said in a im better then you voice making both shadow and livy annoyed well that's good now it can go with the rest of you fake livy spat annoyed ugh whatever karla said so whut are my to losers doing none of your business livy snaps ooooohhhh little smart mouth arnt we karla said pushing livy into the locker and causing her to fall to the floor why you little. Shadow said puling his fist back and baring his fangs shadow don't she ant worth it liv said as she got up off the floor with shadow helping her just then the bell rang and they all went to class after school was out they got into shadows truck and went to livys house hey liv can I have a soda sure suddenly a strong wind came from inside the house and a portal opened up in the room and the avatar gang stepped out


End file.
